Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden/Emily's Tea Garden
Part 1 *Emily: I'm feeling a little nervous - I've never been my own boss before. *Emily: But lots of hard work will make the tea garden a success. Day 1 “It’s finally complete. Even in my dreams it didn’t look as beautiful as this.” *Target: 1,100 *Expert: 1,300 Part 2 *Emily: Hi, Francois. Why are you so down? *Francois: I have a confession - I accidentally told Brad that I wasn't really your boyfriend. Me and my big mouth! *Emily: I'm sure you didn't mean any harm. I should have been honest with him all along. I'll apologize to him later. *Francois: Still, I'd like to help you out with the tea garden. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. Day 2 “Francois has already been really supportive, yet he still wants to help out some more.” *Target: 1,200 *Expert: 1,400 Part 3 *Emily: Hi, Francois. Would you really like to help me out? *Francois: Of course. Do you want me to clear your tables for you? *Emily: I want to be my entertainment. *Francois: Thank you, Emily. I've always wanted the chance to perform my pipes in public. Day 3 *Target: 1,300 *Expert: 1,500 Day 4 “I never knew Francois could play the pan flute so well.” *Target: 1,400 *Expert: 1,600 Part 4 *Emily: Ms. Sleezley, are you here as a customer? *Ms. Sleezley: Most certainly not! I'm here to tell you the Restaurant Inspector will be dropping by over the next few days. *Emily: You're very kind to give me advance warning - I'll make double sure that everything runs smoothly. *Ms. Sleezley: What?! That's not what I... *Emily: Be sure to come again, now. *Ms. Sleezley: I... why you... Really! Day 5 “I must make sure my restaurant is top class. I don’t want to lose the tea garden after all my efforts.” *Target: 1,500 *Expert: 1,700 Day 6 *Target: 1,600 *Expert: 1,800 Part 5 *Brad: Hi, Emily. *Emily: Brad, it's great to see you. I'm ever so sorry about our misunderstanding. I should have never deceived you. *Brad: That's okay... I should be thanking you. *Emily: Why? It was my fault. *Brad: You made me think - and I'm not exactly the kind of thing I'm used to. *Brad: For too long I've been obsessed with myself, so I'm going back to college, part time, to make amends. *Emily: Cool! I have a feeling you'll do great. *Brad: I'll see you around. Perhaps we can have a coffee sometime... *Emily: Perhaps so... Day 7 “I’m glad that Brad isn’t angry with me, now.” *Target: 1,700 *Expert: 1,900 Day 8 *Target: 1,800 *Expert: 2,000 Part 6 *Ms. Sleezley: The Restaurant Inspector has finished her inspection. She'll be delivering the report to her superiors tomorrow. *Emily: I never expected the bank to offer such a complete and thoughtful service. *Ms. Sleezley: Don't be clever with me! You could find yourself shut down before the final payment is due. *Emily: I'm sure that won't happen after all my hard work. *Ms. Sleezley: You optimists always spoil my fun. Day 9 “I really hope the inspection went well; my customers seem to love the tea garden.” *Target: 2,000 *Expert: 2,200 Day 10 *Target: 2,200 *Expert: 2,400 Ending *Emily: Hi, Ms. Sleezley. I have the final installment for you. *Ms. Sleezley: This can't be happening! Taking this payment is my finsl task here? *Emily: Are you leaving the bank? *Ms. Sleezley: You impressed the Restaurant Inspector so much she reported me to my superiors for trying to cause trouble. *Ms. Sleezley: The idiots decided I wasn't fit to be a bank manager and fired me! *Emily: Oh, no! What a dreadful situation. If I can help in any way... *Ms. Sleezley: Help?! Why would I want your help? *Emily: I have the perfect hebal situation to relieve your stress. *Francois: All your hard work was paid off, Emily. *Emily: Yes, Francois. Owning my Tea Garden feels truly delicious. *THE END